Chanhun
by Cookies75
Summary: chanhun area


Mungkin kebanyakan orang memilih untuk tidak menjalin hubungan jarak jauh dengan alasan takut jika pasangan kita nanti selingkuh dengan yang lain, bosan dengan hanya bertukar kabar tanpa punya peluang untuk bertemu secara langsung, bahkan mungkin karena jarak yang terlalu jauh mengakibatkan perasaan itu mudah pudar.

Jika orang lain akan memilih menyerah terhadap hubungan jarak jauh. Tapi itu tidak berlaku bagi sehun dan chanyeol walau jarak antar kedua negara yang cukup jauh memisahkan mereka namun hal itu justru menjadi daya tarik tersendiri antara keduanya.

Saat-saat dimana mereka harus saling percaya satu sama lain dengan keterbatasan intensitas bertemu, saat-saat dimana rasa rindu itu menghampiri keduanya bahkan perasaan dimana rasa lelah menjalin hubungan jarak jauh harus mereka lewati. Menjadi warna tersendiri dalam kisah percintaan mereka.

Jika ada kesempatan untuk bertemu pun hanya bisa beberapa kali itu pun tidak akan lama, seperti saat ini ketika mereka bersama melepas rindu yang membuncah di hati.

"babby"

"ne hyung"

"kau tambah cantik saja sekarang"

Blush~

Pipi sehun seketika merona biasanya ketika ada orang yang mengatakan bahwa ia itu cantik, maka sehun akan berkata dengan tegas bahwa ia itu TAMPAN tapi berbeda jika yang mengatakan itu chanyeol maka wajah sehun akan langsung merah padam seperti kepiting rebus.

"ishh.. Hyung~ " ucap sehun dengan nada manjanya.

"aku berkata yang sesunguhnya babby jika sekarang ini kau terlihat semakin cantik"

Lagi lagi sehun merona hanya dengan kata CANTIK yang chanyeol katakan untuknya.

"babby"

"hm"

"kau tau, saat aku jauh darimu aku sangattt merindukanmu sampai membuatku hampir gila kerananya bahkan ketika sekarang kau ada di sampingku rasa rindu tetap tidak hilang aku jadi tidak ingin pergi jauh darimu lagi sayang, hyung ingin selalu ada di dekatmu bisa memelukmu sepanjang waktu, bisa menatap wajah cantikmu hingga hyung bosan."

"aku juga hyung aku juga sangattt merindukanmu bahkan aku sampai ingin berlari menyusulmu kesana agar rasa rindu ini dapat terobati tapi apa boleh buat kesibukan kita yang menghalangi kita untuk selalu bertemu."

"yah hyung tau makanya hyung sekarang kesini menemuimu di sela-sela kesibukan hyung."

Kini posisi mereka tengah berpelukan diatas tempat tidur dengan chanyeol yang mengusap punggung sehun dan memeluk sehun erat.

Sehun mendongak menatap wajah chanyeol yang selama ini ia rindukan.

"hyung kau tak lapar?"

"hm tidak"

"benarkah"

"hm"

"tapi hyung ini sudah malam dan hyung kan baru sampai dari bandara sore tadi langsung kesini apa hyung tak lapar dan lelah menempuh perjalanan jauh dari kanada ke korea?"

"tidak chagi... Hyung sudah kenyang dan rasa lelah hyung hilang seketika ketika melihat wajahmu sayang" ucap chanyeol dengan menaik turunkan kedua alisnya mencoba menggoda sehun yang tengah merona sekarang.

Uhhh sehun lupa jika kekasihnya ini pandai merayu dan mmm mesum.

"ish hyungg aku serius hyunggg" ucap sehun dengan nada merajuknya yang menggemaskan

"hahaha baiklah masakkan hyung nasi goreng kimchi babby, hyung rindu masakanmu"

"nasi goreng kimchi? Hanya itu?"

"iya sayang"

"baiklah tunggu sebentar hyung"

Setelah menunggu kurang lebih 15 menit akhirnya masakan yang dibuat sehun selesai, ia menghidangkan makanannya diatas meja makan, ia menuju kamar berniat memanggilkan chanyeol. Namun ketika sampai dikamar ia menemukan chanyeol yang tengah tertidur.

"hyung bangun dulu hyung"

"hyunggg"

Dengan sedikit guncangan pada bahu chanyeol, akhirnya chanyeol terbangun. Awalnya sehun tak tega membangunkan chanyeol namun mengingat ia yang belum makan sejak sampai di korea sehingga sehun mengurungkan niatnya yang tidak akan membangunkan chanyeol.

"hyung nasi gorengnya sudah siap"

"baiklah"

Seusai makan malam kini keduanya tengah bergelung dengan selimut di atas kasur di musim dingin seperti ini.

"hyung kapan kau akan pulang?"

"minggu depan babby, wae?"

"aniya berarti aku masih bisa melihatmu untuk satu minggu kedepan"

"yah dan bisa memeluk hyung yang pastinya selama seminggu ini"

"siapa juga yang akan memelukmu hyung"

"yakin kau tak akan memelukku selama satu minggu ini hm"

"tidak karena yang pasti bukan aku yang menempel pada hyung, tapi hyung yang akan membuatku tak bisa berjalan sehingga mau tak mau aku harus bergantung padamu"

"hahaha kau tau saja babby"

"ya ya ya dasar park dobi mesum"

"biarpun mesum kau tetap cinta kan hm"

"tidak"

"eee tak mau mengaku, siapa yang ketika hyung pergi ia menangis dan memelukku erat memohon agar aku tak meninggalkannya hm? Siapa yang setiap hari meminta video call karena merindukanku hm?"

"ishhh hyungg kenapa kau membahas itu sih" ucap sehun seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang chanyeol

Terdengar tawa chanyeol yang memenuhi kamar tersebut.

"sudah hyung lebih baik kita tidur"

"hmmm baiklah"

"hyunggg pelukkk~" ucap sehun dengan wajah yang terkesan imut dan cantik secara bersamaan tersebut.

"hahaha baiklah babby"

Terdengar suara dengkuran halus dan deru nafas yang teratur menandakan orang tersebut tengah tertidur.

Chanyeol memandangi wajah sang kekasih dengan senyumnya, memandang wajah bak anak bayi yang begitu polos.

Cup

"terima kasih sudah mau bertahan untukku babby, hyung janji tak lama lagi kita akan selalu bersama dan tak akan ada yang memisahkan kita, jaljayo my princess hyung menyayangimu"

End

08/06/2018


End file.
